Goldilocks
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Rosalie finds an unlocked door and more than she ever expected on the other side. She doesn't find any too hard or soft though. They're all just right in the end! group sex, entry for Lemon Frosted Birthday Contest
1. Chapter 1

With one last gagging cry, Emmett felt Bella closing around him, tighter than before.

"That's our girl," he encouraged as her climax had her tensing his arms.

Edward's hands gripped her breasts, pulling her back to him, throbbing inside her. "Yes, love. One more. We'll let you rest soon."

"I don't know about that," Jasper drawled, holding her hair in his hand. "I'm not quite done yet. That mouth..." He ran a finger along her lips, stretched tight around him and tears leaked from her eyes as she sucked hard breaths around him and through her nose. Her eyes glazed slightly and she went limp. "Well, I suppose it's for the best," he agreed, stroking her cheek as he fell from her lips. He bent to kiss them. "Thank you, sugar."

Even only semi-conscious, Bella replied, "Thank you, masters." Her arms were still bound behind her back, but she sank gratefully to Emmett's chest feeling both men slipping out of her. Emmett and Edward each kissed a cheek, rolling her to her side.

"Who wants to clean up?" Emmett asked, looking to his friends.

"I'll do it," Edward said, tugging at the knot at Bella's back before lifting her into his arms. "After?" he asked as he turned.

"We really need another," Jasper complained. "Bella is fantastic, but there's no way she'll be able to keep up."

The girl started to protest, but Edward silenced her with another kiss. "You do very well, love, but we can only ask so much of you. I'll join you in a few minutes," he said to his friends, making his way to the washroom.

Emmett sighed. "How many until we found her?" he asked Jasper. "Six?"

Jasper snorted. "Try twelve. How many girls you think will put up with what we demand?"

"I'm sure there are more who think they can," he grinned, flashing his dimples. "Community list?"

"Dumpster diving," Jasper said with a sneer, then sighed. "But that's the best place to start, I suppose." He followed Emmett to the computer, each donning a robe.

Edward laid Bella on her side, head on a cushion. "I'm going to leave this in you, all right?" he explained, showing her the dildo. "You don't want Emmett to stretch you out again." Her wide brown eyes shone slightly as she shook her head in agreement. Edward smiled and pushed her hair back again. "Sleep, Bella. We won't bother you again soon." Kissing her forehead, he joined his friends. "Anything?"

* * *

Rosalie checked the listing in her hand. This was the place. Why had Alice dared her to come here? She had implied that what Rose was looking for was inside, even though she'd never given more detail than a desire to try as a submissive. She wasn't entirely sure herself what she wanted.

She knocked on the door and found it ajar. That was a little odd. The first thing she noticed as she stepped over the threshold was the smell. Her eyes closed as she savoured it. Man. Semen. Sex. The musk was overpowering. She felt her blood rise just from the thought of what would have transpired to make that odour so pervasive, so potent. She walked a few steps to the edge of the entryway, kicking off her heels. The wooden floor was smooth under her feet, cool. The entry was a pale yellow, warm and welcoming, but the room beyond was laden with dark blue and deep red against the same pale yellow, striking, but no less inviting. She paused at the display. Three dildos sat on the mantle, spaced several feet apart. The first was slim, slightly curved, not much thicker than a pair of her fingers. It was a bloody red colour and when she picked it up, she found a vibrator within. She'd never had much anal play, but with a toy like this she might be willing to try more. Still, it was rather small.

Setting the first back on the mantle, she walked to the second and clasped a hand over her mouth. She knew of fisting, but never thought to experience it herself. The pale marble phallus was easily as thick as her arm with a head only slightly smaller than her fist. She reached out to touch it and snapped her hand back. It felt like stone. Far, far too large.

The third was made of deep blue glass. She grabbed it greedily. She'd always wanted one like this. Her fingers played over the raised bumps, along the raised spiral that ran the whole length. She wanted to feel it. "Is anyone here?" she asked and started to count to one hundred in her head. At seventy, she was sure she was alone and slipped off the thong from under her skirt. Placing one hand on the mantle, she slid the smooth glass into her and sighed, closing around and holding it. It was perfect. Like it was made for her. She turned, leaning on the mantle as she worked the toy in and out of her, moaning into her arm.

Choking back a cry, she knew she had to see what else was in this house.

Four doors exited from the sitting area. They were each a different colour, red, black, white, blue. She went to the red first, keeping the dildo with her — one must be a washroom. The red door opened into a pink and white room, with a huge canopied bed. The smell of sex was fainter here, hidden beneath perfumed oil and candle wax. The bed had lacy restraints at the corner posts and she noticed masks and feathers as well as white and red leather among the accessories covering the chest of drawers. It was tempting to lay in that bed, pleasure herself further, let the luxury of this room spoil her, but that was not what she had come here for.

Closing the red door she surveyed the others, wondering which to try next. Holding her breath, she tried the white handle.

The room beyond was black. The light came from the window, but the walls were black and the floor was dark wood.

Manacles were attached to the bare wall. An assortment of...tools hung from the one adjacent – canes, floggers, even a couple of knives, and what looked like a branding iron. The smell of sex was undiluted here, unless it was by a faint char. Rosalie shuddered. Maybe she wasn't ready for this. This room was definitely too much for her.

Backing out slowly, her hand trembled on the handle as she pulled the door shut. She prayed the next would be the washroom. It was blue, like water. Odds seemed to be in her favour. Closing one eye and cringing slightly, she turned the handle.

She found a sink! She found a toilet! Happily, she trotted up to the sink and washed the dildo and her hands. The large mirror covered most of the wall behind the toilet, all the way to the huge square tub sunk into the floor. She could see the jets of the far side. Shaking the toy and her hands dry, she stepped toward the tub, curious. It looked fabulous with seats set into the corners and shower heads hooked to the wall.

When she reached the tub, she realized this room was connected to another. Poking her head around the wall, she saw a woman lying on the floor, sleeping. Mats covered the floor here, lightly padded, and more toys and coils of rope rested on the walls or tables. Two chairs, wooden, without cushions, stood in opposite corners. This was what Rosalie had pictured when she imagined herself submitting. Not hard torture, but testing, trying, learning her own limits. She crept closer to the woman and gasped upon seeing the scar on her thigh. It matched the iron she had seen in the other room. The tissue wasn't thick, as though the skin had only been scratched, but the mark was clear. It looked like an E, only backwards, and the lowest arm of the E was curved downward, making it almost... a J? Blinking, she turned over the glass dildo and saw the same symbol etched in the bottom. Who were these people?

"Well, well. What have we here?" a warm voice asked. Rosalie jumped, dropping the dildo and backing into the wall. The man standing in the opposite doorway was tall, well over six feet, and wide. He seemed to completely fill the doorway. His brown eyes danced as they slowly lowered, taking in every inch of her. She felt naked in front of him, and was surprised to see she wasn't. Deep dimples nestled in his cheeks as he smiled at her, inhaling deeply. "Goldilocks?"

"What is it? Move your ass," a drawling voice said from behind the man, and he flinched, turning and rubbing his backside.

"Damn, Jasper. I was enjoying the moment."

The blond man behind was nearly as tall and leaned on the door frame himself, appraising her with equally hungry eyes, blue though, not brown. "I can understand why. Such a shame she's all covered up."

The woman on the floor stirred. "Master?" she said groggily, rising to her knees.

A third man came through the door, shorter, but still taller than Rosalie. His green eyes held hers for only a moment and then were all for the girl on the floor. "Shhh, Bella. I'm going to move you. Rest." Lifting her easily, he crossed to the washroom Rosalie had left. "Have her ready when I get back," he said, a crooked smile adding to his devastating features. None of these men were hard on the eyes – all different, but each having his own beauty. Each wearing only a robe, and the two before her were starting to tent. Her eyes widened slightly in alarm.

The blond stepped forward and she pressed herself further into the wall. He picked up the dropped dildo. "You liked this one?" he asked. His pink tongue licked along the spiral and his eyes closed a moment. "Not clean enough. You taste fine, Goldilocks."

"I think I'd rather drink from the source," the giant said, striding to her.

Rosalie squeaked as his hand planted against the wall beside her head. "Tell me, what did you think to find behind our door?"

Frozen in place, her lips worked but no sound came out. A fat finger traced her lips then ran over her chin and down her throat.

"We're not going to hurt you," he whispered. "I'm Emmett. This is Jasper, and Edward is the one who is making sure Bella isn't disturbed until we want to disturb her. She won't be happy that we play without her, but she can't argue that voracious appetites need to be met."

Jasper leaned on the wall where Emmett's arm didn't have her pinned. "We don't get guests," he said. "Someone gave you our address, and you had some idea what to expect."

"A... A... Alice Brandon."

Emmett grinned, "Little Alice Brandon. She didn't tell you what you'd find? That wasn't very nice of her. She was certainly overwhelmed, wasn't she, Jasper?"

He chuckled. "And unprepared." He shook his head. "Did she send you here the same, hoping you'd have as hard a time as she did?"

Still her voice seemed not to work.

Emmett made a fist and punched the wall, not hard but enough to startle her. "You're no fun scared," he said, closing his robe which had gaped open to show a cock that matched him for size. Rosalie stared for a moment. He preened a little, pulling the robe open again. "Not scared anymore?" he teased.

"Ummm, I wouldn't say scared, no. Intimidated," she murmured, nodding.

Jasper laughed. "I would be, facing that."

"You face away," Emmett said making a kissing motion.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Please."

Emmett crouched, a hand sliding up her shin, over her knee and squeezing her thigh. "Tell me, Goldilocks, do you think you might find the right size?" He grinned again. "May I?" He quirked a bushy eyebrow and leaned forward, his nose nearing her skirt.

"Ah!" she gasped, lifting the leg he held. Jasper slipped an arm around her waist.

"Don't worry. I've got you, if he doesn't." He tipped his head to her and their noses met.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the leg to the side. "All right!" Emmett cheered as he pushed back the skirt. "Nice." Her hair was trimmed to a neat patch just above her slit, and he rubbed his nose in it making her squeak again, even as her eyes were filled with Jasper's.

"Think we might take this off?" he asked, slipping a hand into the top of her blouse as a tongue began to spread her and Emmett's nose moved to her clit.

"Oh my God," she breathed, her weight sinking into their hands. Jasper grasped one buttock and Emmett shifted her knee to his shoulder, letting her take the weight off her other foot. "Yes... Yes, we should."

Jasper's free hand made quick work of her buttons, and his mouth closed on one tightly pointed nipple when Emmett's finger slid inside her.

"Holy shit," she swore, feeling her insides closing on his thick digit.

"Fuck, she's tight," Emmett murmured right into her skin. Her eyes were barely open enough to see Edward coming back into the room.

"Fuckers, left me to do the paperwork?" he complained.

Jasper broke the suction on her nipple just long enough to call, "You are the lawyer, dickward."

Edward grumbled, but passed through. "You better leave me some. I'm going to take one of you if she's finished before I get any."

"Oooh, better look out Jas," Emmett teased from between her legs. "He likes your ass best."

"Shut up," Jasper said with a chuckle. He licked his way up Rosalie's neck until his tongue found hers. "Having fun, baby?"

"Fuck, yes," she said, feeling another finger spreading her open.

"Enough of this..." Emmett fingers started slapping back and forth inside her.

Jasper wrapped his arms more tightly around her, lifting her. "Hold on, baby," he ordered, and she gripped his neck in return, feeling something building inside her.

"Oh my GOD!" she screeched in high voice and felt liquid rush down her legs.

"Yeah," Emmett purred, sucking her clit before holding his tongue in the path of her spray. "Mmmm, nice and wet now." Those thick fingers slid further, teasing at her asshole.

"I...I..." Her head flopped a little and she could still feel the warm rush cascading through her as it subsided. She leaned more heavily on Jasper. "I've never really..."

"Don't worry. We know our stuff. Nice and easy, right, Em?"

"Slip'n'slide," he said crassly, but the tip of his finger was pressed to her puckered hole, not pushing, an even pressure. "Little girl, little girl, let me in."

"You're mixing fairy tales," Edward complained from the other room.

"Fuck off," Emmett told him. Rosalie gasped as he pushed that perfectly shaped dildo into her again. "Here ya go. Work on that." He stroked it through her in a slow steady rhythm. Each thrust made everything loosen slightly, and soon his finger was well into her ass. She didn't really notice until he started sliding it in time.

"Oh fuck," she groaned into Jasper's shoulder. His robe was completely open and her nails left furrows on his chest as she tensed.

"Let's put that to better use," he suggested, wrapping her fingers around his cock. She started pulling at it greedily, wanting to return some of what she was feeling.

"Chair?" Emmett asked.

Jasper nodded, and Rosalie found herself lifted and turned. She lay stomach down on the seat of the chair, her legs draped over Emmett's lap as he continued to work fingers and toys in her. Jasper rose slightly, and Rose was quick to pop him into her mouth.

"You better hurry, dickward," Jasper called to him. "She's coming again."

"Not yet," Emmett muttered through clenched teeth. His fingers left her ass to be replaced by the dildo. She gasped, holding Jasper free of her mouth as her jaw tightened.

"What-" She shuddered as Emmett's fingers filled her pussy again, rubbing against the spiral ridge, the bumps. "Holy fuck."

"Hmmm," Edward mused, appraising the situation. He grabbed a vibrator from a low table and sat next to the chair, putting the bead to her clit.

Rosalie had just taken Jasper in her mouth again and had to stop as she spasmed. "G-g-god," she strangled out.

Emmett stood. "I think she's ready." He lifted her to him, turning her in his arms. "Aren't you?" he asked, running wet fingers down her cheek.

She blinked, breathing heavily. "Yes. Anything."

Edward snorted. "Not until the paperwork is signed," he muttered.

"Don't listen to him," Emmett advised, his brown gaze never wavering. He lifted her leg to his hip, long enough to wrap around him. Holding her there he sank to the mat. "Take your time."

"We will," Jasper said, grinning.

Edward moved to Emmett's head, opening his robe. "Think I might get some of what he got?" he asked.

Rosalie smiled. "Definitely." She felt Emmett's mouth on one of her breasts as she held Edward to her own. Emmett's large hands covered her hips and guided her slowly onto his massive cock. She hummed over Edward's as her pussy tightened.

"Fuck," Emmett cursed, head hitting the mat. "So tight. Better than any glove."

Glove... Rosalie tensed, her head coming up. "Did you...?"

"Heh, didn't notice? Yeah, just before. Jasper passed it to me." Her head turned to him as Jasper rolled a second condom onto himself.

"After all, we don't know you, darling," he explained, also moving behind her.

"You... you aren't..." She was still staring over her shoulder where Jasper was kneeling over Emmett's thighs. Emmett twitched inside her making her moan and shiver. Edward's hands on her cheeks turned her toward him again. Only then did she notice she still held him even if she had stopped stroking.

"Relax," he suggested.

Licking her lips, she tried. Neither the man beneath, nor the one behind seemed to be moving and she focused on Edward, opening her mouth to take more of him. Her hips started rocking in time with her strokes.

"That's it," Emmett said. "Nice and easy. Damn." She settled lower, squeezing him.

Jasper put his hands to her hips, urging her to lift further, ride harder. Once she'd set a rhythm, he reached around to hold her lips open against Emmett.

"Ah!" she cried around the member in her mouth.

"Shhh," Edward whispered, running fingers through her hair.

Jasper's hands left her again for a moment and cool wet fingers returned, one circling her asshole before he pressed the head of his cock there.

She tried to shake her head, but Edward held her cheeks, guiding her along him.

"Come for me, Goldie," Emmett said, biting on a nipple.

She shuddered and choked on the cock in her throat. The ripple that had run down her spine doubled on the way back up. Her riding became wild. At first, she didn't notice at first the pressure on her ass - completely lost in the high she rode, but as she caught her breath, she realized just how tightly she was stretched.

"No... Too much... I can't."

Edward crouched, smiling at her. "But you are." That was Jasper's cue, and he pulled only an inch to slide back in again.

Rosalie groaned and bent further over Emmett. He held her hips and moved once Jasper was back in place.

"Holy shit," she moaned.

Edward stood again, waiting for her to adjust to the sawing they were doing, then tapped himself against her lips again. Her eyes opened wide, but a smile gleamed just before her mouth opened.

"Hmmm," Emmett mused, reaching out and closing a hand on the bullet Edward had abandoned.

"Oh, don't..." Edward complained, but not in time, and he wasn't likely to convince Emmett anyway.

Rosalie jumped as though jolted with electricity. Clamping down on both cocks inside of her, she felt vibration cascading through her whole body. She screamed, slamming her hips against both of theirs.

"Fuck, coming, hard, shit." She felt Jasper pulsing in her ass.

"So am I, baby. Dammit."

Edward pulled her face back to his cock. "Keep making sounds like that, and I might, too."

She let out another strangled cry around him as she felt Emmett slam harder into her.

"Fucking tight. Squeezing me, fucking dry," he cussed in time to his fucking. Jasper's head was curled into her back as he held on against Emmett, who he could feel through her, and her clenching grew even tighter on them.

Edward thrust into her face, not wanting to be left behind as the three of them came together. "Come on, Goldilocks, suck me off. Fuck you sound so good."

She gagged and choked and slurped, trying to accommodate him. Another strangled scream as Emmett swore loudly, shooting into her as well, gave Edward the last push he needed.

Rosalie choked on the sudden stream in her mouth coughing it from her nose and mouth. She collapsed, gasping.

Emmett held her, stroking her hair for a few moments as the others moved around them. "Whoa. You did better than I expected. If you don't run screaming..." He kissed her cheek. "Well, I'd like you to think about staying."

"Yeah, you'll have to tell Alice you blew her out of the water," Jasper said with a snort, ruffling her hair.

Edward propped her up a little, holding a straw to her lips so she could sip from the glass he held. "We can talk things over after you've rested. You did very well."

"Tub filled?" Emmett asked, shifting hands to cup her legs.

"Yep, all ready. I'll shift Bella over," Jasper said, leaving the room.

"Did I dream this?" she asked as Emmett carried her into the bathroom and lowered himself into the tub with her.

He laughed. "That depends. Do you want to wake up?"

"No," she said sheepishly, enjoying the feel of his large hands caressing her skin.

"Then it's not a dream. And you can come as often or stay as long as you like. We'd prefer you stay, like Bella."

She shuddered, remembering the black room. "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

Taking the hand offered to help her from the tub, she was surprised when she still wobbled. Emmett caught her around the waist. "You'll know when you are." He led her back to the red door where the girl, Bella, lay curled up on one side of the huge bed. "Or maybe, it was just a dream. One I'll remember," he whispered, his breath whistling in her ear, making her shiver. He pulled back the cover for her and she climbed in gratefully.

* * *

Special thanks to FangMom for beta work under pressure. Also, check out the other entries with equally little plot over at: www. fanfiction. net/u/2764952/


	2. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
